NaNaNa Najahkoop
"}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "U" - The Underbelly. Appearance NaNaNa has long, dark hair, which is arranged into five fanned-out spikes, and unusual teeth which alternate between black and white. The rest of his upper facial features, including his eyes, are covered by a smooth mask with a reflective surface.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 6 His attire is a variation of the usual Sternritter uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak with its right side bunched atop his shoulder, revealing a small shirt beneath which leaves his abdomen and thin arms bare. He wears a pair of white, high-waisted pants and boots, and has a ring on each of his fingers and a bracelet on either wrist.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 3-5 Personality NaNaNa has little issue with criticizing his fellow comrades, including those of the Sternritter. By his own admission, he has no understanding of art. He is quite arrogant, claiming he could defeat 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi within five minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 5 NaNaNa is a very wary and cautious individual; while Renji Abarai was sleeping, he patiently waited an entire night because he falsely presumed Renji had set a trap.Bleach manga; Chapter 566, page 6 Despite having been left for dead in the Seireitei by Yhwach and having his powers stolen by Yhwach's Auswählen,Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 15 NaNaNa is blindly loyal to him, still trying to prevent the Shinigami from hindering his plans even after this betrayal.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, pages 8-11 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, NaNaNa and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Encountering 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, who has just received word of casualties in his division, NaNaNa asks him if anyone died, but Rōjūrō refuses to answer. In a brief exchange of words, both declare the other will soon be dead. Later, when Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto confronts Yhwach, NaNaNa, Äs Nödt, and Bazz-B attempt to ambush him from above. Stating it was naive of Yamamoto to face Yhwach alone, NaNaNa and the others attack, only to be incinerated by Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-9 Surviving this attack, NaNaNa is later present when Yhwach appoints Uryū Ishida to be his successor, which shocks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 4-5 During the next attack on the Seireitei, NaNaNa notices the defeat of Mask De Masculine and goes in search of the person who defeated him. He finds Lieutenant Renji Abarai holed up on a building, apparently asleep. Suspecting a trap, NaNaNa simply observes the lieutenant and is surprised that he genuinely slept until morning. After Renji leaves, NaNaNa criticizes him for sleeping in the midst of the enemy camp and notes that he has never observed an opponent for so long, before stating that the "red monkey" will soon be finished.Bleach manga; Chapter 566, pages 3-5 Later, NaNaNa, PePe Waccabrada, and Robert Accutrone confront Ichigo Kurosaki alongside five other Sternritter and prepare to battle him.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 13-15 After Ichigo gets away from Meninas, NaNaNa leaps into the air and smashes his hands into the ground, forcing Ichigo to dodge.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 8-9 After Renji arrives, Ichigo departs to confront Yhwach, prompting NaNaNa and Bazz-B to attempt to follow him. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of several more Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 14-17 Soon afterward, NaNaNa rushes toward the Shinigami alongside the other Sternritter, who have activated their Quincy: Vollständig. Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 7-8 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki soon defeats him,Bleach manga; Chapter 594, page 8 and afterwards, NaNaNa has his powers stolen by Yhwach's Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 15 Soon afterward, NaNaNa, Bazz-B, Liltotto, and Giselle confront the Shinigami attempting to bring down the Soul King Palace, with NaNaNa incapacitating Sōsuke Aizen. When Shunsui Kyōraku notes they will have to fight, NaNaNa attempts to paralyze the rest of them, only to be interrupted when Bazz-B shoots him through the chest with Burner Finger 1. Cursing Bazz-B, NaNaNa collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, pages 7-15 Powers & Abilities : NaNaNa can analyze the Reiatsu of a target over a certain period of time, allowing him to determine an opponent's spiritual power distribution. After doing so, he imprints his epithet letter onto his target and uses it to form a grid pattern, which he dubs his . The grid allows him to pinpoint the holes in a target's Reiatsu and attack them, increasing their size until the target's Reiatsu depletes. This allows him to paralyze and knock them out. The more time he has to analyze them, the more effective his ability is.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, pages 7-9 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Great Spiritual Power: NaNaNa's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Quincy: Vollständig Although partially unseen, upon activation, NaNaNa's Quincy: Vollständig grant's him a pair of looped, ring-shaped wings composed of Reishi. *Flight: Using his wings, he can fly at high speeds. Quotes *(To Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "Sorry, man. I don't get any of this art stuff. But don't worry. You and that V-whatever of yours won't ever find the time to cry. 'Cause in five minutes' time, you're gonna be dead."Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 4-5 *(About Renji Abarai) "What a moron. He really was fast asleep... I came here to see what kind of guy had taken out Mask De Masculine, and I found this guy snoring away without a care in the world. I figured it must be some kind of trap, so I monitored him carefully. But he seriously stayed asleep right until morning. Who could've guessed a guy would actually go to sleep right in the middle of enemy territory? Even so, his luck's run out now. This is the first time I've ever "observed" an enemy for this long. You're finished, Red Monkey." Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation id: Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters